Tire modules which are provided with transponders are used for various tasks in the tire, in particular in tire sensors for truck tires. This includes, in particular, a tire identification with which a motor vehicle manufacturer can inter alia detect quickly and in an automated manner which tire manufacturing plant has supplied a specific tire, and on which vehicle the tire has been mounted. Other tasks are generally monitoring of the air pressure, measuring the temperature or measuring mechanical stress states in the tire. Modern transponders are composed of an electronic component or electronic chip in which sensor elements can be arranged, and of an antenna which is connected to this electronic component. US 2004/0094251 and US 2007/0018804 discloses an example of such a transponder.
Fleet operators which have a multiplicity of vehicles or vehicle trailers standing in a parking area generally check the tire pressure of the individual vehicle tires manually at regular intervals with an air pressure measuring device. This checking entails, inter alia, a large expenditure of time.